WWE: World Wrestling Entertainment
by rocky3188
Summary: This is my own storyline of the WWE. Please R & R
1. WWE Info

WWE: World Wrestling Entertainment  
  
By Chris Haney  
  
  
  
Info: This is my own storyline that is all of my ideas; I will only use some of the things in the Wrestling Business today for storyline purposes only. For the shows, I will have fairly short matches, Roughly telling how it started, the middle, and how it ended, and sometimes what happens outside of the ring. Backstage and in-ring promos or backstage interviews will be of full length. Also, there will be no roster split in this story, unless I decide otherwise sometime later. And finally, the European and the Hardcore title will be used.  
  
  
  
Champions:  
  
Undisputed: Brock Lesnar Intercontinental: Rob Van Dam Cruiserweight: Jamie Knoble European: William Regal Hardcore: Tommy Dreamer Women's: Molly Holly Tag-Team: Lance Storm & Christian 


	2. WWE Raw-Week 1

WWE: World Wrestling Entertainment  
  
By Chris Haney  
  
  
  
Info: This is my own storyline that is all of my ideas; I will only use some of the things in the Wrestling Business today for storyline purposes only. For the shows, I will have fairly short matches, Roughly telling how it started, the middle, and how it ended, and sometimes what happens outside of the ring. Backstage and in-ring promos or backstage interviews will be of full length. Also, there will be no roster split in this story, unless I decide otherwise sometime later. And finally, the European and the Hardcore title will be used.  
  
  
  
Champions:  
  
Undisputed: Brock Lesnar Intercontinental: Rob Van Dam Cruiserweight: Jamie Knoble European: William Regal Hardcore: Tommy Dreamer Women's: Molly Holly Tag-Team: Lance Storm & Christian  
  
WWE Monday Night Raw-Week 1-October  
  
(The fireworks go off and Raw begins)  
  
(The Undisputed Champion Brock Lesnar's music hits and he heads down to the ring with his manager, Paul Heyman)  
  
Lesnar: Ever since I cam to the WWE a couple months ago, I have been causing havoc to anyone who got in my way. Well, ever since Summerslam, when I one this Undisputed Title, I have been proving that I am unbeatable. Now that I am a target, I can't be distracted by people that just annoy me to hell and back. Right now, I can only think of one person that fits that description.  
  
(Lesnar turns to Heyman and gives him an F-5)  
  
Lesnar: Yeah Paul, you were my distraction, and as of right now, you're fired!  
  
(Brock Lesnar leaves the ring, smiling at what he did to his former manager)  
  
(Backstage Vince McMahon is talking on the phone)  
  
Vince: Yeah, of course you can be commissioner of Raw and Smackdown, just come here tonight and we'll sign the papers. (Someone knocks on the door) Come in. hey let me call you back, bye. What the hell do you want? (The camera shows Triple H) HHH: I just wanted to let you know that you haven't given me any word as to when I'm going to get my shot at Brock Lesnar. Vince: Soon enough, but you wont be doing it anytime tonight, because Brock Lesnar is defending his title against a mystery opponent of my choice tonight. HHH: That's fine Vince, but this new commissioner better give me the shot. Vince: I can't guarantee that, Hunter.  
  
Garcia: The following contest is scheduled for one fall, first, making her way to the ring; she is the WWE Women's Champion, Molly Holly!  
  
(Molly enters the ring)  
  
Garcia: And the challenger, making her way to the ring, from Toronto, Canada, Trish Stratus!  
  
(Trish controlled most of the match, but later, Chris Nowinsky distracted the referee, which allowed Molly to hit Trish over the head with the title. Molly pinned Trish to retain her title)  
  
Garcia: Here is you winner and still, WWE Women's Champion, Molly Holly!  
  
Commercial  
  
(In the parking lot, the camera focused in on a entering limo)  
  
Garcia: The following match is scheduled for one fall, the winner of this match will face the Cruiserweight Champion at No Mercy. First, making his way to the ring, from Japan, weighing in at 205 lbs, Tajiri!  
  
(Tajiri enters the ring)  
  
Garcia: And his opponent, weighing in at 180 lbs, from Minnesota, Jerry Lynn!  
  
(Tajiri battled with his kicks, and Lynn fought back with his toughness. It ended when Tajiri went for the Tarantula, but Lynn countered into a Tornado DDT for the win)  
  
Garcia: Here is your winner; he will face the Cruiserweight Champion at No Mercy, Jerry Lynn!  
  
(After the match while Lynn celebrated, Tajiri recovered and sprayed the mist in Lynn's face, Tajiri then hit the Karate Kick right on Lynn's chin)  
  
(Back in the parking lot, the limo opened and Mick Foley walked out. He made his way into the arena)  
  
(Backstage Jeff Hardy prepared for his Cruiserweight title match against the champion, Jamie Noble)  
  
Commercial  
  
(Vince McMahon's music hit and he walked to the ring with a microphone)  
  
Vince: Ladies and gentlemen, I think it has been long enough since you hade a great commissioner of Raw and Smackdown. So, as WWE owner, I would like to announce, the new commissioner of Raw and Smackdown.  
  
(Kurt Angle's music hits and he comes to the ring)  
  
Angle: Whoa whoa mister. We're having another commissioner, whatever happened to having you doing all the work, and entertaining the fans? Vince: Quit being a suck up, Kurt. The new commissioner of the WWE is. Angle: I mean it Vince; the fans would rather have you than a stupid commissioner like Mick Foley.  
  
(The sound of shattering glass roared through the arena, and none other that Stone Cold Steve Austin came to the ring)  
  
SCSA: Kurt, damn it, let Vince speak! (Austin gives Angle a stunner in the middle of the ring) Go ahead Vince, I'm sure your not stupid enough to bring Foley back.  
  
(Al Snow's music hits and he walks to the ring)  
  
Vince: I would like to announce, the new commissioner of the WWE, Al Snow! Snow: It's great to be back here in the WWF. Now as you all may remember, last year I competed against William Regal for the shot at this same job, well, now I am the commissioner. Thanks, Mr. McMahon. Now, onto business. As my first act of being commish, I will introduce a new title. This title, will take a whole new prospect to the word, 'entertainment.' This new title will change World Wrestling Entertainment, as we know it. The title is the 24/7 World Championship. This title is just like the Undisputed Championship, but it's on a 24/7 basis. That means that as long as they bring a ref with them, and you're the champ, they can pin you and win the title while you're sleeping. The match to determine the champion will be Stone Cold Steve Austin vs. Triple H. Also, tonight I will schedule a #1 contender match for that same 24/7 World Championship. The competitors will be the Undertaker and Big Show.  
  
Commercial  
  
Garcia: The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship. First, making his way to the ring, the challenger, from Cameron, North Carolina, weighing in at 215 lbs, Jeff Hardy!  
  
(Jeff enters the ring)  
  
Garcia: And his opponent, making his way to the ring, weighing in at 180 lbs, accompanied by Nidia, Jamie Noble!  
  
(Noble enters the ring. Noble controlled the match, but Jeff came back. When it seemed Jeff had the match in the bag, Nidia distracted the referee long enough for Noble to hit Jeff over the head with the Cruiserweight title. He pinned Jeff and retained his title)  
  
Garcia: Here is your winner and still WWE Cruiserweight Champion, Jamie Noble!  
  
(Backstage Big Show is seen walking to the ring)  
  
Commercial  
  
(Big Show's music hit and he came down to the ring)  
  
Garcia: The following match is scheduled for one fall, and the winner will be the #1 Contender for the 24/7 WWE World Championship at No Mercy. First, making his way to the ring, from Tampa, Florida, weighing in at 500 lbs, The Big Show!  
  
(Big Show enters the ring)  
  
(Undertaker's 'Big Red Evil' music hit and the American Bad Ass rode down to the ring on his motorcycle)  
  
Garcia: And his opponent, making his way to the ring, from Death Valley, California, weighing in at 305 lbs, the Undertaker!  
  
(Undertaker enters and Big Show's power helped him control most of the match. Undertaker managed to hit a chokeslam late in the match to pick up the win and become the #1 Contender for the 24/7 World Championship)  
  
Garcia: Here is your winner, he is the #1 contender for the 24/7 World Championship at No Mercy, The Undertaker!  
  
(Backstage Triple H is getting ready for his match when Lesnar comes in)  
  
Lesnar: You don't want to screw up tonight, you know what will happen. Triple H: Don't worry man, I won't mess up this time. Lesnar: You better hope so.  
  
Commercial  
  
(Stone Cold's "Glass Shatters" music hits and he makes his way to the ring)  
  
Garcia: The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE 24/7 World Championship. First making his way to the ring from Victoria, Texas, weighing in at 252 lbs, Stone Cold Steve Austin!  
  
(Austin enters the ring)  
  
("It's All About the Game" plays and Triple H walks to the ring)  
  
Garcia: And his opponent, from Greenwich, Connecticut, weighing in at 260 lbs, Triple H!  
  
(Triple H enters and Stone Cold immediately attacks. Triple H controls the match; however, and even hits the Pedigree. Stone Cold fought back and countered a Pedigree attempt from HHH into a Stone Cold Stunner. Austin pinned Triple H to become the World Champion)  
  
Garcia: Here is your winner, he becomes the first ever WWE 24/7 World Champion, Stone Cold Steve Austin!  
  
(After the match Brock Lesnar comes to the ring and gives Austin an F-5. He picks Triple H up and acts like he is helping him out of the ring. But then a truck came through the entranceway of the titan tron and stopped by the ring. Lesnar F-5ed Triple H into the bed of the truck, got in, and drove out of the arena as Raw came to a close)  
  
End Show  
  
  
  
Please tell me what you think of the show so far. If you have any ideas tell me and I'll try to get them into the story if I think it will work. If you have any info you want to tell me personally about the story, email me at rocky3188@yahoo.com Thanks, Chris Haney 


End file.
